exodus3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
Cards are an element that was added to the game in May of 2006. They can be found when exploring abandoned homesteads, craters (outside the 400 coordinates on the game map), and can also be found by using the Dig feature. There are 7 different types of cards: Star Cards, Attack Cards, Movement Cards, Money Cards, Exploration Cards, No Eruption Cards and Force Cards. In total, there are twenty one different cards. The player can collect and redeem them for anytime moves, Mars Dollars and prizes. Some cards can be used within the game itself, for example, to be teleported to another region of the game map (Teleport Card). Some cards are rarer than others, for example, card number 19, from the Exploration Pack is the rarest of all the 100 cards available within the pack. The player can also buy and sell his/her cards to other players by logging on to the Game Forums and making an offer in the Trading Post forum. Cards can be bought and sold with Mars Dollars and on rare occasions with real money, from the admin. Cards can also be traded amongst players for other goods, such as anytime moves. Trading costs are set at 250 MD each trade. 25 Homestead Assualt or Survival Pack Cards can also be exchanged for 25 White Star Cards. Star Cards Star Cards can be found when exploring Abandoned Homesteads. There are ten types of star cards: White, Purple, Orange, Green, Brown, Rainbow, Black, Yellow, Blue, and Red. When a player collects at least one card of each color, s/he will unlock a secret. If a player collects specified amounts of a single color card, s/he may redeem the batch for a fixed number of free anytime moves. See below for further information. Note: Most cards can now be redeemed in the game from the stats screen. Otherwise the player must send a request to admins@exodus3000.com. *White Availability: Extremely Common (1:16.667). Redeemed for: 100 white stars can be redeemed for 100 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Purple Availability: Extrememly Common (1:16.67). Redeemed for: 100 purple stars can be redeemed for 100 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Orange Availability: Very Common (1:16.67). Redeemed for: 100 orange stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Green Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for:''100 green stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. ''Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Brown Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 100 brown stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Rainbow Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 100 rainbow stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Black Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 50 black stars can be redeemed for 250 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Yellow Availability: Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 1 yellow star can be redeemed for 500 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Blue Availability: Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 1 blue star can be redeemed for 500 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Red Availability: Extremely Rare (1:25000) Redeemed for: 1 red star can be redeemed for 2500 free moves. Card Text:''The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. Attack Cards *Homestead Assault ''Availability: Very Uncommon (1:71.429) Redeemed for: Automatically win a homestead attack, regardless of the weapons and defense values involved. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to successfully attack a stronger homestead. *Settlement Takeover Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:166.667) Redeemed for: Automatically win a settlement attack and assume governorship of it, regardless of the weapons and defense values involved. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to successfully take over a stronger settlement. Movement Cards *Teleport Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:357.143) Redeemed for: This card can be used to transport the player to anywhere on the map. Simply select your chosen sector from the drop down box on the right of the game screen, and you will be instantly moved to a random location within that sector. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to teleport anywhere on the Exodus 3000 map. *Survival Pack Card Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:250) Redeemed for: A survival pack allows it's user to remain in place during the reset, instead of being sent back to their homestead. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to stay at your current position during the daily reset. Money Cards These cards can be exchanged for the amount of Mars Dollars specified on the card. * 1,000 MD Availability: Rare (1:1250) Redeemed for: 1,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for 1,000 MD, or give it to another player. * 5,000 MD Availability: Rare (1:2500) Redeemed for: 5,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for 5,000 MD, or give it to another player. * 10,000 MD Availability: Very Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 10,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for 10,000 MD, or give it to another player. * 25,000 MD Availability: Extremely Rare (1:25000) Redeemed for: 25,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for 25,000 MD, or give it to another player. Note: X is the stated value of each card. Exploration Cards Exploration Cards were recently added. These cards are obtainable by searching craters past the 400 coordinates on the game map. There are 100 to collect. Once that number has been reached, they may be redeemed for a prize. The rarest card is #19, followed by #23, #41, #58, #68, #70, #79, and #100, which are somewhat rare, and all the rest of the cards are common cards, very easy to find. Current prize for a complete set of exploration cards is 2000 moves and 10,000 MD up to 12 sets then it's 1000 moves and 5000 MD after the 12th set when redeeming sets together, there is also no set limit on the amount of bonuses you can have so you can go back out and explore again after you redeem. Note: To redeem these cards the player must send a request to admins@exodus3000.com. Also a request can be posted in the Payout and Prizes page. http://www.exodus3000.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=5 No Eruptions Cards These cards will keep you free from eruptions for 7 days after activation. This card is for subscribers only. Force Cards This card when used, will increase all upgrades except radar by 1 for 24 hours. Now you can activate multiple force cards from the 'My stats' page! You can activate as many at a time as you want (even if it pushes you over the normal cap of 30), but every one you use past the first has a very slight chance of giving one or more stats a -1 instead of the normal +1. Free Upgrade Availability: Very Rare Redeemed for: Free upgrade Card Text: This card may be used to upgrade weapons, defense, security, or intelligence. Cashout Card Availability: Extremely Rare Redeemed for: $$$ Card Text: The owner of this card may cash out at the currently posted exchange rate. Please see Payouts for more information on cashing out. Category:Gameplay